Cutey Honey & St Devil Part 3
by taneugene934
Summary: As the fight goes on, Cutie honey and St Devil in their new weapons of the Christ are on their mission to kill away the black devil king. when the evil monsters have put the cops of Tokyo metropolitan police under control. The prince sinister also ordered them to capture Natsuko and used her as a bait. Honey and st devil must rescue her before he carries it out soon.
Re: Cutie Honey Fanfic: Cutie Honey & St Devil(the Rise of Honey's child St Twoface and Cutie Honey Cross) Part 3

By Eugene tan

Re: Cutie Honey 2004((C) Toei Animation Go Nagai.

(In Kyoto,the Ultra Dangerous Monster Man named Boom Boom is Blasting the ultrasonic blast at the entire city.)

(the buildings crashed and hit by his the people are panicking from him.)

Boom Boom(firing his Ultrasonic blast from his shoulders.): Come on out,St Devil! I know you're in here.

St Devil(on the rooftop.): I'm right here.

Boom Boom(spotted St Devil and Cutie Honey.):There you are. At last.

Cutie Honey: Your evil terror reign is about to be ambushed.

St Devil: It's time to turn off your voice box.

Boom Boom: You want me to turn it off? Sure. No Problem. But right after i dispose you both with my blast!

Cutie Honey: Lookout,St Devil!

Boom Boom: Time for you bot to go Bye bye with a bang.(His Shoulders blast the sonicsound at they evade the attacks from the sonicblast.)

Come on,Scummies! Don't be afraid. the boom boom blast won't harm deeply enough.(he again blast the sonicboom sound.)

St Devil(pulls his gun out.): Honey,Stick with me!

Cutie Honey: Okay.(She takes her sword out.)

(they evade the attack of the soundblast everywhere.)

Any plan for us to defeat him?

St Devil: We will find a weak spot around his body.

Cutie Honey: Okay.

(as they evade the sonicblast. they kicked him onto his chest and boom boom fell onto the wall.)

(But Boom boom stands up and didn't feel the pain.)

Boom Boom: Now i'm really mad.

(as his shoulder sonic blast boombox transforms into the ultimate boombox gun. he then fires the Soniuc laser at them.)

(but she uses her heart shaped disc to throw at the lasers to freeze the laser attacks and broke down into bits.)

(when suddenly,She saw a weak spot onto the crown of Boom Boom's Head.)

Cutie Honey: I found the weak spot. it's on his top crown head.

Boom Boom(Shock): What?!

St Devil: I'm turning off your boombox party!

Boom Boom: No you won't!

(Boom boom fires the lasers around the town. As St Devil Evades the laser throws her boomerang at Boom boom on his left leg and got cut.)

AAARGH!

(Then St Devil Fires the boxing glove bullet from his gun at boom boom onto his top crown head. which hits through and explodes.)

(as the evil Monster Boom boom is is once again Saved by St Devil and Cutie Honey.)

(But then, the evil Devil son from the Black Devil King named Prince Sinister is Spying on them as if they have finally defeated him,Prince Sinister has an idea.)

Prince Sinister: I know exactly what we're going to do.(face to his monster of Guitar Rock and Monster of Glass Shinemaster.)Right boys?

Shinemaster: Right. Am i going to capture Honey's friend Natsuko.

Prince Sinister: Later. when night comes,You will do it. (Face to Rock) And you,Rock. create a music that will bring out the hypnosis to the police. so that the police will fall into your control.

Rock: Yes,Sire.

Prince Sinister: with this rate,St Devil and Cutie Honey will surely lose and My father and i will rule Japan for the Taking.(face to his monster.)Let's go.

(That night,Honey Kisaragi and Takara Yamashita went back home after they went on their date.)

Honey Kisaragi; I'll see you later,Yamashita.

Takara Yamashita: You too,Honey. But we're still going to track the devil king down soon.

Honey Kisaragi: Yeah,we'll be a nice evening,Takara. and Goodnight.

(as they all walk back to their homes, the evil Prince Sinister and his monsters are ready for action.)

Shinemaster: I'm ready to Capture Honey's friend Natsuko.

Prince Sinister: Go for it.

(Shinemaster morphs his wings out of his back and flies to Natsuko's house.)

And You Rock,Remember your good plan.

Rock: You can count on me,Boss.

(Rock forms his guitar into a skateboard and flies away to the police.)

Prince Sinister(talks to his dad on his crystal ball.): Everything is all according to the plan,Dad.

(In the hell castle of Devil king.)

Black Devil King(talks to his son.): Excellent,Son. You have done well. Once the police has fallen into his 's no hope for them to save the coppers from his powers.

Prince Sinister: And we'll get a chance to Rule Japan,Right?

Black Devil King: Yes,My son. we will.

Prince Sinister: i've told him that he'll bring Natsuko to your place.

Black Devil King: Good,we'll see if Her friend is held captured.

(Meanwhile, In Natsuko's House. Natsuko Aki is Watching the news report on the Devil king's arrival.)

(Until Suddenly,the evil Shinemaster has appeared. and She takes the gun from her table and point it at him.)

Natsuko: Who are you and what are you doing here?!

Shinemaster: I'm Shinemaster.

Natsuko(shocked): You're a monster are you?

Shinemaster: Yes. and what i really want is you!

(his tentacle from his chest captured Natsuko Aki and sent her to the black Devil king's only evidence dropped was the piece of glass skin of Shinemaster on the floor.)

(And in the Police Station of Tokyo,the Evil Rock puts a hypnosis Rock and roll music onto the police officers.)

(causing the officers to fall into his control.)

Rock(stops playing): All of your mind is mine to control. You all shall do exactly as i say and do not attempt to resist your orders.

(The Next Morning.)

(Honey Kisaragi and Takara Yamashita are shocked that the Police Station are all in Havoc.)

Honey Kisaragi: Takara,What just happen?

Takara Yamashita: It must be one of the monster's tricks who have caused all of this chaos.(he spotted the evidence.)look what we found.

Honey Kisaragi: What is it?

(He picks the pieces from the guitar up on the floor.)

Takara Yamashita: Just as i thought,it was a monster from the devil king who came to take control of the officers.

Honey Kisaragi: You mean?

Takara Yamashita: Two Monsters are about to wreck havoc in Tokyo with one of the hypnotized officers who are going to wreck and destroy the city.

(As she was shocked.)

Honey Yamashita: I knew that i was shocked that the monster man was here all along last night. and Your father is about to save the officers from his hypnotics and we have to do something to dispose the monsters away before it's too late.(flashback paused)(as she rubs her pregnant belly.)When we found the clues from the scene last night. Takara and i are sampling  
the guitar pieces and found out that the monster of Rock n roll's guitar piece belongs to the rock n roll monster man named Rock.(stops rubbing.)He explain to me about the monster  
who hypnotized the entire officers of tokyo and do what he says to spread mayhem.

(Flashback continues.)

But then,Senji came to us on time with the horrifying news.

Senji: We got big trouble,Guys. Natsuko Aki is captured by the Evil glass monster man Shinemaster.

Honey Kisaragi(Shocked): Natsuko! Where is she?

Senji: I dunno. but i think i found the clue and a message from the Black Devil King. Look.

Takara Yamashita(reads the Message.): We have Honey's friend Natsuko. and she's in my father's Castle. If you really want to save her life,all you have to do is to come to my father's castle  
and surrender yourselves within 2 hrs,and if you both really want to save Tokyo,and natsuko. and you both don't want to give up. come and fight me and my dad instad if you're prepared.  
If not,Natsuko Aki will Die in our hands and Tokyo will be destroed forever. So better hurry and stop us before it's too late. Sign Prince Sinister.(Shocked)No! Natsuko!

Honey Kisaragi(shedding tears): My friend!(Crying)

Takara Yamashita(Revolted): That Damn Prince Sinister is going to pay if they kill Natsuko.(face to Honey) We've got to save your friend.

Honey Kisaragi(hugging him and stops crying.): But what are we going to do to stop them from killing my friend?

Takara Yamashita: There's only one way for us to defeat on.

(In the Church Complex of St Nicholas.)

(They oray the st nicholas, and the statue reveals the secret magical entrance below after they pray.)

Honey Kisaragi(Surprise): Takara.

Takara Yamashita: There's no time to talk,Honey. We have to hurry.

(In the secret chamber Place.)

(where swords and guns are stored in the chamber.)

(as Cutie Honey and St Devil.)

This is my secret Chamber place,where i stored all of the magical weapons we need to prepare for the extermination of the monster man from the have to take our weapons  
and get ready.

Cutie honey(looks at the new sword with the christianity handle.): It's beautiful.

St Devil(takes the big Pulverizer Gun.):We're not going to let those monster destroy Natsuko's life. even if we have no choice but to fight away the devil king.

Cutie Honey: And his son Prince Sinister.(She takes the new Fencing suddenly, the Christiantiy fencing sword and her sword combines together into one increasable magic sword.)  
no way.

St Devil: What's the matter?

Cutie Honey: i think i just merge it together.

St Devil: your swords?

Cutie Honey:Yes.

St Devil: It doesn't matter about it,Honey. take 2 weapons to bring it along with you just in case.

Cutie Honey: Okay.

(In the Devil king's Palace. Natsuko Aki is restrained on the wall with the mural of Hades.)

(she tries to struggle out,but it was too strong to struggle.)

Natsuko Aki: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ME?!

Black Devil King: I'm going to use you as a bait to Honey and St Devil so that we will bring out all our monster men to kill them off. and..

Prince Minister: Once they are disposed,we shall shape Japan in Our image.

Black Devil King: Yeah. And the worst part is,they didn't have any chance to stop us without their special powers. then,we will put you into the molten lava where we don't ever need you anymore  
after this.(face to Prince Sinister) Right,Son?

Prince Sinister: Right,Father.

Natusko Aki: No matter what sick twisted minded plan that you're doing,Honey and St Devil will kill you all and save Japan.

Prince Sinister: They will try.

Black Devil King: Sooner or later, they'll become pointless of bating us. now if you excuse us,we got some preparation to exterminate them for good.

(they walk away.)

Natsuko Aki: This isn't over yet! They'll find their way to dispose you all and they'll never give up on saving Japan!

(Natsuko is wailing and shedding tears.)

Honey,Please save me!

(In the Sewers,Cutie Honey and St Devil are searching for the entrance of the underworld.)

St Devil: Whatever you do now,Just stick with me. once we search for the entrance of the underworld. we're going to rescue her on time.

Cutie Honey: And not a minute to loose.

St Devil: Right. And once we found the entrance, we'll have to fight strong.

Cutie Honey: Right.

(Suddenly, they hear trooper's march sound from nowhere.)

What was that?!

St Devil: looks like we've got company.

(the evil minions of Rock came to chase them.)

Cutie Honey: Let's battle them.

(they draw their weapons and prepare to fight his minions.)

(when their minions point their guitar at appears.)

Rock: Hello,St Devil. and Honey. we meet at last.

To Be Continued

part 4 coming soon.


End file.
